Creating Comfort
Creating Comfort is the fourth episode of BFIS. Plot The episode starts with Sunscreen and Bugspray discussing the existence of Total Objects' Dormitory. Lemonade comes by and says the dorm started up when she was born. Bugspray then says she would rather compete for the dormitory than Isle Sleep, followed by Nintendo saying this doesn't make sense since Isle Sleep is way better. Sunscreen then assumes her alliance will be the final three, and Rubber stares at her like she shouldn't have said that. Dodecahedron then shows up complaining about being eliminated. Camera then notes that if they win the next challenge, they'll be immune, and the following challenge won't be physical, so it'll be easier; and if they win a lot of challenges they'll make it to the merge (when there are no more teams). They are interrupted by Nintendo saying it's Cookie Station Time. When asked, Alarm Clock says he feels sad about the elimination. Nintendo said he shouldn't worry since his chances of leaving are 1/7 (Lamp won immunity so her chances of leaving are 0). Alarm Clock stares at him for this. Nintendo says there are 7 lemon-flavored cookies, and Computery interrupts and says that lemon is his favorite kind. Nintendo asks him who he is, and Computery says he's a fan of BFIS and he was marked a recommended character. He asked if he could join. Annoyed, Nintendo said no, and sadly Computery was thrown out. The votes were revealed: *Lamp - immune *Brownie - 7 votes *Alarm Clock and Camera - 8 votes each *Lemonade - 10 votes *Bowling Ball - 12 votes *Eggy - 56 votes *''Dodecahedron - 92 votes (out)'' Dodecahedron's elimination saddens Alarm Clock and Bowling Ball. When everyone bites their cookies, Eggy gets a pillow which falls to the ground, and he's curious about it. Accidental Elimination! Nintendo gets so excited about starting the challenge, that he accidentally steps on a button, sending Eggy to the SOL. He says he's sorry about this, and that he can't bring Eggy back because he hasn't learned how to release eliminated contestants just yet. Then he says he wishes the team could get a new member. He finally lets Computery join the game. He calls the Beach Glows over; and Rubber asks what Computery is doing. Bugspray is happy to hear that they are going to the Total Objects' Dormitory, and Napkin is surprised to hear it exists. Total Objects' Dormitory Sunscreen pantingly walks into the dormitory, and asks how long they've been walking. Nintendo says it was half an hour, scaring her. Lemonade mentions the following recommended characters in the common room: *Andrew Mueller - Strawberry Lemonade *Sparkly - Teh Best Fan of BFDI and BFDIA *Satellite Dish - Dean Chinski *Cubey from BFAS - himself *Muffin - DeniseR1202 *Wrench - RobbyBurrito *Keyboard - rexelstudio *Corn - Adrian Salinas *Brick - Jackson Olbrish *Hourglass - The Castor Labratories *Hexagon - Joe Febrian *Evil Febreze - Teddy Garmon *Post-It - ThePirhana11 *3D Puzzle - OrMel2004 *Rocky (From BFDI) - JCL Kaytwo *Periodic Table - Emmitt Ngo *Firey (From BFDI) - SGT Firey *Pink Bowling Ball - Kristen Jacobs *Fish Food (From Object Insanity) - ObjectIsland *Footbally - Brannon Cool *TLC - Jack Orange *Door - brennan weaver *Locker - Lightbulb from ii *Socky - TDfan00 *Tic Tac - Munchy Munchlax *Wolf Plush - Trenton Meere *Handcuffs - Cheyenne Smith *Top Hat (From Object Overload) - fanny bfdi battery *Yarn - MrAndrewtb *Glasses - Slava Tarasov *Heater - YellowAngiru *Skylander Portal - Leo The Animator *Lighthouse - brettsmart8 *Trash Bag - Steven Davenport Nintendo leads the contestants to the 4th floor, where he says the challenge is to make the beds. Napkin asks if it can be to sleep instead, followed by Thread saying he's always tired. Challenge Candle tells the Beach Glows that they should go all the way to the end and make the beds while going towards Nintendo. When Camera goes into Room 401 and starts making beds, she gets mad that her team's not helping. Computery says he doesn't want to work because they're in a dormitory, and Lemonade said "I'll pass, thanks...", really irritating Camera. On the other side, Sunscreen and Beachball are proudly making beds. Later Febreze comes up with an idea, which is to use febreze to freshen the air in the room. Nintendo said that was a great idea, and that's one thing the pillow Eggy got was for, except that Eggy was eliminated. This precedes Brownie dreaming of being with Eggy. Camera makes the beds in Room 405, however, when she gets into Room 406, she sees that all the beds in 406-420 are already made. She gets angry at her team and says they're going to lose. Lemonade says a dim "sorry". Then Camera, not wanting to see the made beds, goes downstairs, followed by Lemonade and Computery. Febreze notes that they've done a lot of hard work already, and Thread notes that they've always won challenges. Bowling Ball feels like there's no point in making beds, so he messes up the straightened blankets, much to Alarm Clock's agony. When Camera, Lemonade, and Computery come back up, Lemonade is horrified to see that all the beds are messed up, so along with the rest of the Shining Lights, (except Brownie, who slept, and Bowling Ball, who didn't like making beds), she volunteered to remake the beds. From 401 to 420. By then the Beach Glows were so tired out they didn't realize this until the last second. Victory for the Shining Lights! Nintendo announces that since the Shining Lights made all of the beds (meaning the final results were caused by them), they win for the first time. This happifies them. The Beach Glows get angry because they worked hard on 30 beds for nothing. Nintendo gives a reminder that the challenge that follows won't be physical. He gives sympathy immunity to Napkin, who then asks if he and his friends can stay in the TOD overnight. Rubber and Napkin plead about this. When Nintendo finally says "yes!", Sunscreen, Febreze, Rubber and Napkin become so happy that they hug him, and Rubber thanks him. if I'm mixing up past tense with present tense. If you don't like it that way, feel free to fix it. Good night! In the epilogue, Napkin and Rubber are seen falling asleep in a room. Sandy turns the lights off and walks out. Trivia *The rooms on Floor 4 are numbered 401 to 420. They're identical on the inside. (Though they really shouldn't be; each bed should have near it its owner's own belongings. No belongings are visible in the rooms during the challenge.) *It is unknown what room Rubber and Napkin slept in at night, but it probably wasn't 404 because Brownie went to sleep in there. *Someone once noted that Camera jinxed it, like Puffball and Slurpy and Hot Dog. *Some little things are borrowed from Brawl of the Objects. I worked hard to get the incidents from my own head. *This episode has an unusually short intro, and the intro was the same thing that the sneak peek had. *It is inferred that the rooms on floors 1, 2, and 3 are 101-120, 201-220, and 301-320 respectively, but they're not relevant to the challenge. (And there are no bedrooms on the ground floor, just a possible check-in, a possible breakfast room, and a common room, revealed with the recommended characters.) There might be a Floor 5, but you might say there isn't, since the staircase going down from Floor 4 is not with any staircase going up. *The dormitory first floor contains my previously used pictures of Lego, Kite, Toaster, Casey, Ping Pong Ball, Disk and Hot Dog sleeping. *The note on the fourth floor says not to compare Total Objects' Dormitory with Isle Sleep, which Bugspray and Nintendo have been doing in the intro scene. *When the Beach Glows are called by Nintendo, Rubber says "Wait, what is Computery do-?" He was originally going to say "Wait, who the heck is-?", but that was discovered to be contradictory to his "Sorry Computery", implying he obviously knew Computery. *Brownie spends the challenge sleeping. Mysteriously, the place she's lying asleep changes every time you see her, but you're not shown what happened. After the Shining Lights promise to make all the beds, and Camera leaves Room 404, Brownie gets into a bed and really dozes off. It is unknown when she wakes up after that. *Brownie lying on Computery is a reference to a cat sleeping on a computer keyboard, which there are many pictures of. That also explains her tiredness. *Right after Nintendo says Eggy's gone (so the pillow he got from the lemon cookie was out of use), Brownie was seen dreaming of being with Eggy. *This episode has more weird faces than ever. Goofs *I got Post-It incorrect. Check ThePirhana's DeviantART to see what she really looks like. *The reason why bed blankets are messed up is that someone's body was relaxing under them, resulting in them not being straight. But in BFIS, whenever anyone tucks himself in the blankets, the blankets don't wrinkle. What goes on with them? *The viewers never see the Total Objects' Dormitory from the outside. *This episode has various context impossibilities, as listed follows. *The button Nintendo steps on by accident appears from nowhere. Also, when the button shows up, the elimination screen disappears, but the Shining Lights are still on the bench, so the class couldn't have moved. *When Eggy is eliminated the cookies and pillow are gone. *When Nintendo says "since your team has only 6 members", the Shining Lights pop up off the bench. *When Lighthouse knocks Trash Bag into Skylander Portal in the common room, Trash Bag's rotation halts at some point. *When the Shining Lights are making all the beds, and the camera slowly moves from room 404 to 410, no one is walking from room to room, which is awkward. *When night falls, and Nintendo announces the winner, the dorm is pretty dark, but when Sandy turns out the lights after Rubber and Napkin go to sleep, the room is even darker, so the darkness isn't consistent. *The preceding bullet may not be a goof, as the epilogue is probably much farther into the night than the win announcement. There is still something that may be considered a fault: The epilogue starts with the room bright; this is because the lights are on. But they should only be on in the room, not in the hall; why is it bright outside the exit? *Actually, the light could shine out into the hall, so that might not be wrong either. That's probably why doors are wanted in dormitories. Category:Video Category:Episode Category:Elimination Category:Debut Category:Total Objects' Dormitory